


[主明][KurusuAkira/AkechiGoro] I Really Like You

by crowwwwww



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowwwwww/pseuds/crowwwwww
Summary: 五维点满双性恋来栖晓x深柜明智。有双方和其他人交往描写（非出轨/ntr）。简简单单校园恋爱，任何事都没有发生，明智也没有爹。一发完，无虐。二章放手摇车。
Relationships: Kurusu Aikra/Akechi Goro, 主明
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

最近明智吾郎跟他的第三任女友分手了，原因是他们约会的时候对方提起学弟的频率过高。这并不是说明智是个小心眼的人，但一件事发生太多次就不得不注意起来，这是他的人生宗旨之一。

这是他第二次因为同一个理由分手，于是明智开始注意那个学弟，比他低一年级，学设计系的黑发亚裔——跟他来自同一个国家，事实上在他入学以后明智就知道这个人，毕竟在这个该死的欧洲来自同一个地方的人总是看起来格外亲切。但他也该死的忙，所以只是在开学典礼上单单记住了对方的名字，因为他是入学讲话的学生代表，明智吾郎从来没有跟他打过任何一个招呼，哪怕是走廊上匆匆点头——但是那个名字他一直记得，来栖晓。

他偷偷关注了对方一周，发现这家伙换女伴的频率高到不可思议。他可以连续几天晚上有不同的活动、还是和不同的人。明智吾郎在此之前还不知道他居然认识那个奥村食品董事长的女儿，奥村春——学校里有名的富婆大小姐，他们甚至坐在一起喝咖啡；他也认识那个上过《UN、UN》杂志的模特高卷杏，他们并肩从电影院里出来；他还和日本著名画家斑目一齐流的徒弟喜多川祐介在周末去公园划船，和隔壁体育系的短跑冠军一起进出健身房。

更重要的是他几乎不拒绝别人的交往邀请，只要那时候他是单身。而交往过的每个人都在分手后说不出他有什么不好的地方。

明智吾郎拿出他副业侦探的眼光也实在没发现来栖晓到底是哪来的大人物，他甚至把这家伙的ins从头翻到尾，除了对方那张漂亮到可恶的脸和好厨艺没有发现第三个值得攀交的地方。最后他不得不得出一个结论，这家伙是交际花吗？！

明智吾郎咬了咬大拇指，悻悻关掉了电脑，对床的金发舍友用奇特又八卦的眼神看着他，关切询问：“Are you ok？”但他的表情更像在问“Are you gay？”

明智回了一个礼貌的微笑。

在他关注来栖晓的第二周，对方终于发现了他，或者说有了好奇心，来栖晓在下课后抱着书本拦住了假装从走廊经过的明智吾郎。

他眼镜背后的睫毛又长又浓密，身材也高挑，站在明智对面的时候不比他矮。来栖晓也并不关心正在心里七上八下的明智，态度自然地开口邀请：“如果你不介意一起去餐厅？”

声音也该死的好听，明智想，嘴里敷衍道：“嗯……好吧。”

一路上他甚至没太注意自己在做什么，等清醒过来时已经和“后辈”面对面坐在餐厅一角，一个靠落地窗的地方。

来栖晓正掰开一个蒜香面包泡奶油汤，他在私底下换成了日语：“我喜欢这份套餐，明智前辈愿意尝试真是太好了。”

“……是吗。”

“对，焗烤的龙虾很好吃。”他用一块硬边面包蘸上面撒的蒜香调料和小龙虾肉放进嘴里，然后舔了舔手指上沾到的碎屑，那看起来真的很好吃的样子。

明智动了动手指，他还是决定尝试用餐刀把那条硬面包切开，实际上明智讨厌吃起来麻烦的东西，他对食物没有什么特殊喜好，尽管经常在主页po餐厅推荐和一些甜品，对于兼职的网红侦探来说也只是必备营业。

“如果你不介意。”来栖晓看着他尝试切面包，眼睛在笑，“请让我来。”

他觉得自己差一点就成功了，在面包皮被弄碎之前来栖晓用纸巾擦了手指，将那条可怜的法棍拿走撕成方便吞咽的小块。

明智也觉得有点不好意思：“谢谢。”

来栖晓把面包堆在盘子里，然后又笑了一下：“没关系。我早就想认识你了，毕竟这里的留学生不太多……还是侦探王子，明智吾郎，对吧。但是一直没有碰到你。”

我也早就听说过你，明智吾郎在心里恶狠狠地想，从每个女朋友嘴里。但他看到来栖晓的脸，没来由想起来栖晓在ins底下回复的评论。

——这个男孩太漂亮了，就算是个男人我也想交往。

回复 ：我是lgbt（双性恋）。

当时明智可耻地承认他有一瞬间心动，但他坚定的将之归为“如果来栖晓是女性会很好看”的心态。

“明智前辈是什么专业？金融吗？”

“啊……不是，是法律。”对方的声音把他拉回神，明智露出一贯礼貌的外交式微笑，“所以很忙，没有碰到来栖君的机会。”

大约他们的课程魔鬼程度隔壁也有所耳闻，来栖晓了然点点头，提出他预料中的问题：“可以交换电话吗？”

明智将腹诽按死在肚子里，流畅地报出自己的号码，看着对面将数字输入然后发送了好友申请，他的手机屏一亮，跳出消息提示：Kurusu Aikira申请加为好友。

头像是他看过无数遍的黑白色猫咪。

尽管早就知道这只猫是他捡来的，明智吾郎还是没话找话说：“这是你家猫咪吗？”

“是指头像吗？是的。”来栖晓回答，“叫摩尔加纳，是高二的时候在东京捡到的。”

“东京？”

“啊，没错。不知道为什么它趴在涉谷站广场的花坛里，因为很乖也不怕人，所以捡回家了。Mona很聪明，从来不会捣乱。”

他提起猫的时候表情温柔，明智吾郎在和他对视前转移了视线，优雅地将最后一块面包送进嘴里，来栖晓体贴地拆开一袋湿纸巾递过来。

“……谢谢。”明智哑口无言，接受了这份好意，擦干净手上的油腻后小口喝掉汤，“你每次都会准备这些？我是说……”

“必备品？”来栖晓理解他的意思，“也不是每次，平时出门的话，会带着，因为不知道什么时候会用到。”

明智微微点头——意思是不知道什么时候要和约会对象一起吃饭所以随身携带。

显然对面的学弟并不知道他在想什么，注视了明智片刻后问：“下次，我是说，明智前辈有空的时候，一起出去走走吧？”

他看起来像约过别人无数次，明明只是一句简单的没有歧义的话，却能让人生出无限期待和遐想。明智深吸口气，缓缓回答：“……可以。”

来栖晓朝他笑了，黑灰色的眼睛里像发着光，他整理了背包把ipad塞进去，明智瞥见那本卷角的书印着美术史的封面。

他们一起走出餐厅，路上有几个女生朝他俩发出笑声，还有人冲来栖晓挥挥手，而他也回了个微笑。

也许是明智投射过来的眼神太明显，他想说话的嘴又闭上了，脸上写满识趣的歉意。

“来栖君很受欢迎呢。”

“不算是。”来栖晓想了想，“你也很受欢迎。”

“那不是一回事。”他用微笑着的语气说了刻薄的话，“我听说过哦，来栖君在女生间很有名。”

这次来栖晓微微睁大了眼睛，配上他的黑色卷发和脸看起来无辜透了，他也没有立刻回答上来。明智心里窜过一丝快意。

“没想到你也知道。”来栖晓说。

“当然，应该说不知道也很难吧？毕竟你经常被讨论。”明智看了看手机，“抱歉，但是下午我还有课，先走了，有空的话会联系你的？”

来栖跟他道了别，明智急匆匆拎着包离开了。这句话是他太常用的客套，没有必要的话明智吾郎绝对不会联系来栖晓第二次，绝对。

他安稳地度过了接下来几天，论文也发送给教授，得到一小段不太忙的时间。于是他骑单车去了学校附近的酒吧喝了一小杯，又采购了一些必需品准备回宿舍。

如果可以选择的话明智吾郎一定会回这天抽自己一巴掌然后再也不走这条路。

然而这是回去最近的一条小路，穿过隧道就是宿舍区，一路都有路灯，宿舍里亮起的橘黄色光带着暖意，让人迫不及待想回归床铺的拥抱。他翻阅了最近一条博文，挑下面的评论回复了，收好手机放回口袋，走的近了才发现不远处路灯下的人影。

就算明智瞎了也认得出来那头黑发。他们挨得很近，就像喜欢在路边拥抱的情侣，不过来栖晓并没有拥抱对方，看起来只是在对话，他伸手撩开女孩的褐色卷发，然后低头下去。

那一瞬间他很难形容自己的心情，有点像排斥，又像嫉妒，让他心如擂鼓，明智吾郎决定假装自己不存在，并且加快脚步离开这个是非之地，他走了几步，控制不住飞快地用余光瞥过去，撞上了来栖晓望过来的视线。

他难以不去想那个眼神，也不能否认来栖晓漂亮的眼睛，不带任何鄙夷情绪，只是笔直地看着他的时候就像要把明智背地里的想法都拆穿了。

“嘿，你买了薯片？我能吃吗？”他的舍友打了个响指。

明智吾郎回过头：“ok.”

于是对方拿走了一包原味乐事，然后靠在他椅子后边耸了耸肩：“这是你这周第三次看他的ins，我说，如果你喜欢他，干嘛不去试试？现在没人会歧视lgbt.”

“……”明智张了张嘴，发现没有理由反驳，虚弱地说服自己，“我不喜欢他，只是我所有的女朋友都提到他。”

“不会吧，天哪兄弟，你也太惨了。”他毫不留情地笑出声，“这张脸我很眼熟，他的名字是叫akira？我听说过，他和别人打赌谁接受的告白最多来着，最近单身的女孩都去试试了，我记得艺术系还有喜欢他的男人。”

“什么？！”

“哦，这有什么好意外的，一个漂亮的亚洲男孩谁不喜欢？我觉得你也不是很直。”

“…………”明智吾郎忍无可忍，一句fuck在喉咙里打转，可惜对方抛下一句八卦之后爬上了床，显然没有和他分享感情问题的意思。

对方的话让他感觉有点不舒服，不是身体而是心里，明智用两根手指撑着头试图想象来栖晓和男人交往的样子。他贫乏的经验没法假设这个，也不能把来栖代入任何a片里的模样。

这种不适持续到第二天，他在餐厅碰到来栖晓。

不是那个有棕色卷发的女生，是奥村春。他邀请了明智吾郎，于是三个人占了四人桌。

春说话很轻柔，笑着挑开话题：“没想到会在这里碰到明智同学，你总是很忙的样子。”

“有时候会有兼职，所以不太有空闲时间。”明智礼貌地回答。

“我想也是这样，兼职很辛苦吧？”春说，“我也是呢，一边学习一边试着接手家里的公司，经常忙不过来。我记得……明智同学是业余侦探？”

“太过奖了，目前来说算是副业吧？”

“很厉害哦，是有名的侦探，我在日本时看到过明智同学的采访。晓也跟我提到过，对吧？”

春转头去看坐在旁边的来栖晓，明智不动声色卷起一叉子意面。

来栖晓：“嗯。”

晓。

“奥村同学和来栖君很熟的样子，是之前就认识吗？”

春笑着说：“是的，我和晓是同一个高中。”

明智维持着不变的笑容：“原来如此。”

“明智同学不会误会了吧？”春敏锐地说，“我们只是朋友，晓以前帮了我很多忙，所以大家一直维持很好的关系。”

“没有哦，我去咖啡厅的时候遇到过两位，但是并没有当成特殊的关系啦，请别在意。”

春松了口气：“太好了，看起来你们是朋友呢。既然这样，请明智同学和晓一起去看歌剧也没关系吧？”

这是从哪里得出的结论？明智抬起头。

奥村春已经拿出了两张票递给来栖晓。：“是父亲大人给我的，他希望我和合作商的儿子一起去，但是我已经拒绝了，浪费总是不太好，拜托晓和明智同学吧。”

他们简单地聊了一会儿，春在吃完后就和过来接人的新岛真一起走了，留下来栖晓和明智面面相觑。

“我送你回去吧。”来栖晓主动说。

他很难不怀疑这是约会太多的习惯，但没法拒绝。来栖晓身上有种咖啡豆的香味，和他总是汗臭味和洗衣液交替的舍友不一样，他也不讨厌来栖晓的脸。

他们并肩走了一段，停在宿舍区小路的路口。来栖晓说：“我周二下午等你下课。”

“什么？”

“歌剧。”他把票递到明智面前，时间是16∶30开场。

“你为什么不跟你的女朋友一起去？我不会告诉奥村同学的。”

“我现在没有女朋友。”来栖晓回答，“如果你说昨天那个，我已经拒绝了。”

“哈？”

“我以为你讨厌这种事。”他模棱两可地说，“那我现在可以邀请明智前辈了吗？”

明智吾郎有点莫名其妙：“好吧。”

“我来接你。”他又重复了一遍才转身离开。

春给的票是上层座位，靠在一起的两个位置，因为是工作日，人也很少，身边几乎全空，零星有几个人，看起来也是跟他们一样没课的学生。明智坐下才想起来没有问过是哪一部，转头去看他手中的票。来栖晓贴在他耳边低声说：“麦克白。”

他又闻到了咖啡的香味，还有来栖晓袖口里露出的腕骨。这种姿势下如果是女性，大约他也不介意和对方接吻，可惜对象是来栖晓。

他控制不住去想如果交往的人是来栖会怎么样，甚至没有仔细注意拉开的帷幕。他们两个中必定有一个不会好好欣赏艺术，例如学法的明智吾郎，他在犯困的间隙里打量来栖晓，对方依然正襟危坐，如果不是左手拿着一个平板，右手顶着一根电子笔，明智都要信了他的邪。

但是既然对方也没有把歌剧放在心上，他也就失了打搅别人欣赏艺术的愧疚，开口轻声问：“你在做什么？”

来栖晓转回头，把屏幕朝他那边抬起，上面是一张草图，画的歌剧演员华丽的服装和布景，又在现实基础上加了夸张的修饰，非常浪漫主义。

可惜他不懂这些，也不能同来栖晓讨论新印象还是后印象，这让他沉默了一会儿。

“明智？”来栖晓没等到任何反应，又压着声音开口，“如果你不感兴趣，我们就出去，附近有家不错的中式餐厅。”

“不，没关系。”明智努力撑起精神，“你喜欢吧？采取灵感也好，看完吧。”

来栖晓露出有点复杂的表情，舞台的光线让他的眼睛格外明亮，明智无法用任何语言形容这种情绪，他想自作多情地归结为来栖晓被他的大义感动了，但是显然对方沉迷于一边欣赏歌剧一边在ipad上画画，等两个小时结束的时候甚至上了一幅厚涂发在ins上，还配了张票面的照片。

Kurusu Akira：感谢前辈陪同@AkechiGoro侦探兼职中_[图片][图片]

他走出歌剧院的时候觉得这辈子没有那么萎靡不振过，只想跳回两小时前把那句话撕了咽回去然后跟来栖晓一起吃一顿晚饭，也许他们还可以喝一杯。

手机跳出消息提示后明智吾郎划开看了一眼，是来栖@他的博，在照片一角还露出了他今天风衣的袖口。明智吾郎顿时如临大敌，gay达嗡嗡作响，随即想起这家伙早就性取向不纯。

来栖晓全然不知他一分钟内情绪起起起伏伏伏伏，知道也当不知道地说：“有点饿了，去吃饭吧？明智前辈能吃辣吗？”

“…….”

“鸳鸯锅。”来栖晓立刻说。

“不，我喜欢吃辣的。”明智吾郎笑着打断。

最后他们点了一盘烤鸭和几份小菜配米饭。烤鸭肉多皮脆，来栖晓剃了骨头夹给他，几回合之后明智忍无可忍，正想酝酿点什么话，来栖晓突然停下来。

他跟明智吾郎对视，说：“明智前辈，有没有人说过你的眼睛很漂亮？”

明智愣住了：“……什么？”

“尤其是在比较暗的地方，就像……红赭石的颜色。”他认真地说。

明智体会到了手脚都不知道往哪摆的处境。

所幸对面有足够的体贴，轻飘飘把这件事带过，转而又提起他们学院严格出名的法学教授。

他擅长让人感觉到舒适和安心，明智想，这种能力很特别，是他不曾拥有的。

他们过了一个足够愉快的晚上，来栖晓没有再说任何让人不知所措的话，在散步回到校园附近时又主动邀请他喝一杯鸡尾酒。

酒吧的老板是个有点丰腴的女人，俨然和来栖晓很熟，主动多请他们喝了两杯。

明智很少喝酒，每次也都是酒精度不高的饮品，这下有点上头，回去走路都生怕走成曲线，手上死拽着来栖晓不放，用力到晓怀疑胳膊上会青一块的程度。

他试着把明智的手拉下来，又试着跟他牵手，问他宿舍在哪里。

这个平时端正斯文的名侦探好像换了面孔，最后他只好把明智吾郎带回自己宿舍。

房间一角堆满了画具和颜料，还有好几张设计稿和电影海报。

他扶明智到床边坐下，这下那件风衣皱巴巴的了。

来栖晓不太有照顾喝醉酒人的经验，只好拧了冷毛巾给他擦脸，好在明智喝醉了也很乖，并不撒泼也不乱跑，只是直勾勾盯着他：“你是不是想泡我？”

“……”来栖晓有点想笑，“好吧，是的。”

明智仍在嘀嘀咕咕：“我就知道。你一看就心怀不轨，勾三搭四……你不就是长的好看！凭什么他们都说你好！”

“是、是。”

“我的、每个、女朋友，都在说你！”他听起来咬牙切齿。

“……我觉得这不能算我的错。”

来栖晓耐着性子应了，试图脱掉他那件价格不菲的外套，明智在床上蹭来蹭去拒不配合，好像他要把自己怎么样似的。

“明智，明天你衣服不能穿了别怪我。”他拽着自己前辈的胳膊抽掉袖子，本来现在天气还没有很冷，大多人都是单衣加外套出门，来栖晓勉强扒了一层，底下就只有衬衫和西裤。明智吾郎看起来很瘦，是那种有锻炼过但肌肉不多的瘦。

他承认自己有点喉咙干。

这不是他的错，都是明智的问题。

来栖晓自我催眠了一会儿，认命地脱掉皮鞋把人塞进被子里。

也许是酒精作用，或者咖啡豆的香气让人放松下来，等他挂完衣服回来明智已经睡熟了。

第二天他是惊醒的。

窗外鸟鸣很吵，人声也很吵。他的生物钟没允许他睡掉一个上午，但显然已经错过了上课时间。

明智坐在床上花了三秒想今天是谁的课。来栖晓目睹了他完整的表情变化，最后好心开口：“是新岛冴的，我帮你请假了。”

“……你怎么知道我的课表。”明智木然地问。

来栖晓眼神飘移了一下。

又是从哪个女生那里问到的，不用想了，明智头疼欲裂，至少解决了迟到旷课，他不想跟来栖晓计较这个，但是——

“我为什么在你床上？”

来栖晓回答：“嗯……因为昨天你不肯说你的宿舍。”

“然后？”

来栖晓露出了一个你懂的表情。

他痛苦地捂住了头，马不停蹄从宿舍楼离开，唯一让他欣慰的是自己不是屁股痛的那个。所以是他搞了来栖晓？但这个逻辑缺乏证据，侦探素养不允许明智吾郎随便下判断，何况他醒过来的时候来栖晓坐在桌子边上画稿，看起来神清气爽。

口袋里的手机震了一下，没等明智打开又震了第二下。

Kurusu Akira：等一下，你领带落下了。

Kurusu Akira：还有，我和冴姐说你早上胃疼去拿药，别说漏嘴。[心]

明智花了好大力咬住后槽牙，两条消息一概已读不回，也没有看到背后窗口的半个人影，大步离开。

这个噩梦并没有因为他专注上了两节大课而结束。

他的舍友兼同学指着来栖晓的主页调侃：“你和Akira去约会了？嘿，怪不得你昨晚没回来，感觉怎么样？”

明智很不想理他，但是不得不从牙缝里挤出字：“不错。”

晚上离开教室时门口的女生一阵骚动，明智油然升起不祥的预感，他拎着包准备从后门离开。

恶魔的低语响起了：“明智前辈。”

来栖晓站在走廊朝他挥挥手。明智吾郎不得不走过去微笑着问：“有什么事吗？来栖君。”

“我想你也许会用。”来栖晓从口袋里掏出叠整齐的条纹领带递过去，“就送过来了。”

“……”

空气有一刻宁静，借着接二连三响起“噢——”“哇哦”等络绎不绝的拟声词。

明智疲惫地想，完了，他跟来栖晓摘不清了。

罪魁祸首用无辜地表情询问：“可以一起吃饭吗？”

“……走吧。”

来栖晓跟周围的女生道了别，并且用和“明智前辈”商量事情的理由得到了二人空间。

在所有人都很繁忙的走廊上是不会有人特意听他们在说什么的，于是来栖晓问：“你记得昨天晚上你说了什么吗？”

明智心不在焉：“我说了什么？”

“你不记得了。”

他垂下眼睛，好像明智做了多么过分的事，这个认知让明智打了个寒颤。他试图回忆并且猜测自己喝多了会做什么事，不过也无非是对来栖做点什么而已，这也不是那么不能承受，反正他喝醉了，什么感觉都不记得…

于是明智飞快的给自己做了个心理建设，正视对方：“拜托，请直接告诉我，行吗？如果，我是说如果我做了什么事……”

来栖晓看起来想笑，把他拉进了外面的花园然后吻了他。

他们差不多高，这种感觉比明智交过的任何一个女友都好，来栖晓很会照顾人，舌尖很软，很凉，有咖啡的味道。

他几乎忘了挣扎，只是享受对方赠予的感觉，等回过神的时候发觉来栖晓正看着他。

明智感觉到一团火窜到脸上烧的发烫，来栖晓还在继续说。

“你问我是不是想泡你。”

“我说是的。”

“要不要交往看看？明智前辈。”


	2. 补车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很短一番外车。

明智第二次夜不归宿，这次来栖晓打发了祐介，宿舍只有他们两个人，还有在不开灯的屋里注视着空气的人像海报。他们洗了澡，一起窝在床上看了会电影，来栖晓用平板演示怎么打架子鼓，然后他们凑的越来越近，嘴唇黏在一起接吻，嫌弃互相触碰的皮肤太少。  
他也不是没有跟女生上过床，和男性还是第一次，来栖晓熟练地解开他的睡衣，在脱内裤的时候明智终于垂死挣扎抓住了最后一点遮挡：“等一下，为什么我要被你脱？”  
来栖晓疑惑地抬起头，用理所当然的语气说：“我是上面那个……我以为你知道？”  
“我怎么会知道这种事？”明智觉得他不可理喻，直男的最后一点点尊严让他不想被来栖晓捅。  
“你可以试一下，我保证会舒服的，好吗？”他用令人安心的语气哄。在这方面明智必须承认来栖晓真的很有耐心，他甚至不好意思驳斥回去，因为他同意跟来栖上床的时候对方露出了期待和喜悦的表情。何况他技术也很好……比自己好得多。  
在他的“后辈”弯腰下去的时候明智差点想丢脸的射出来，来栖晓显然不常那么做，大约所有的经验来源于一些技术性指导的视频资料，但他尽力做的很好，舌头灵活柔软地舔了一遍，吸出很不像样的声音。他还是射在那张漂亮的脸上，尽管来栖晓丝毫不介意，甚至当着他的面蹭掉那些液体舔了舔，明智觉得自己脸快烧起来了。  
在不开灯的环境里他的眼睛也亮晶晶的，像一头矫健的、盯住猎物的黑豹。  
明智很勉强地咬着手背才没有叫出来，晓提前准备了润滑剂，但在第一次的人身上还是略显艰难了。  
“稍微放松一点。”他贴在明智耳边说，用两根手指扩张开，粘糊又很湿滑的液体让进出方便许多，晓找到让他稍微舒服的位置后轻轻按揉那里。  
他的确没有让明智痛，明智吾郎只觉得很奇怪，每根神经都酥麻的颤抖。来栖晓真的顶进来的时候他几乎融化了，滚烫的呼吸和带着汗的皮肤贴在一起，他很小声的闷哼，用日语叫了来栖晓的名字。  
这像一种刺激，他迷迷糊糊间看到对方的眼神，来栖晓咬了他肩膀又落下亲吻，哄着明智抱住他把腿缠在腰上。  
他们翻来覆去做了好几次，发泄用不光的精力和不宣之于口的爱情。  
以至于明智不记得自己怎么睡着的，又在晨光和对方的亲吻里醒过来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THX.

**Author's Note:**

> THX.


End file.
